World's Finest Vol 1 258
. Sandy is taken to S.T.A.R. Labs where the scientists analyze her condition. Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen are present for a photo-op. Sandy undergoes the transformation once again and storms out of the building. Superman catches her and flies her to the far side of the Earth, where the light of the full moon will no longer affect her. After Sandy returns to normal, Superman flies her back to the United States. Batman meanwhile appears to be going through difficult times. He begins acting moody and irrational. When he goes out on patrol he becomes more violent and suspects everyone of being a criminal. When the full moon comes out again, Batman transforms into a literal "bat man". He attacks Superman who tries his best not to harm his friend. Superman determines that Batman has contracted the same virus that has affected Sandy and Lar-On. Unlike normal lycanthropy however, this version of the virus turns its victims into whatever animal they most closely identify with. Superman grabs Batman and brings him to S.T.A.R. Labs. The scientists perform a double blood transfusion between Batman and Sandy Terry, hoping that the different blood types will cancel out the effects of the disease. The process works and Batman and Sandy Terry return to normal. | StoryTitle2 = Black Lightning: "The Blood of the Lamb" | Synopsis2 = Black Lightning and the Whale are forced to work together to bring down The 100. They go into the Superman Museum, which the Whale believes is the secret headquarters of the 100. Armed men open fire on them, but Black Lightning puts up an electrostatic force field. The Whale protects himself using a replica Superman S-shield. They take down the men, but there is no evidence of the turncoat Tabby Katt. Tabby meanwhile, holes up with an old woman at a car wash in Suicide Slum. The old woman has no idea that Tabby is on the run from mob and from the law. Black Lightning and the Whale track them down and the Whale bursts through the office doors. Tabby runs and leads him into the car wash garage. Pulling various levers and valves, she inundates him with hot water and soap from the shower heads. Members of the 100 enter the building. The old woman tries to stop them, but they gun her down. Black Lightning witnesses this and flies into a fury. He takes down the men, then nabs the Whale. He punches him several times until he knocks him out. He then takes Tabby Katt into custody. | StoryTitle3 = Green Arrow: "One Man Can Cry" | Synopsis3 = Green Arrow tackles a gang of thieves who have been breaking into mailboxes and stealing welfare and social security checks from the poor. He manages to take a few of the hoodlums down with a Boomerang Arrow, but the others seemingly disappear into thin air. Green Arrow returns home and reflects upon his various escapades in trying to clean up the city. He receives a telephone call from George Taylor, Jr. of the Daily Star. Taylor wants Ollie to begin writing editorials decrying the government. Oliver doesn't really want to embark on such a thing, but tells George that he'll think about it. Later, he dons his costume once again and tracks down the mailbox thieves. He realizes that the ringleader of the group is actually a street cleaner who has been using his utility vehicle to help the thieves make a fast getaway. Green Arrow brandishes his new Smog-Alert Arrow and takes the punks down. Later, he decides to accept George Taylor's offer and submits an article for the Daily Star's editorial column. | StoryTitle4 = Hawkman: "Death Orbit" | Synopsis4 = Hawkman and Hawkwoman are orbiting the planet Jupiter intent on studying the planet's enigmatic "red spot". They pick up something on their scanners and determine that a moon-sized dreadnought ship is en route to Earth. If it collides with the Earth, the impact will kill everyone on the planet. Hawkman boards the ship and finds that the crew is a race of elephant-like aliens who are in a state of suspended animation. The ship is controlled by a computer system called the Prime Originator. Hawkman tries to convince the computer to alter its course, but the Prime Originator does not feel that the loss of organic life is a suitable reason to change course. The actual pilot suddenly awakens and takes control of the ship away from the Prime Originator. Belonging to a benevolent species, he quickly agrees to alter his ship's course, thus sparing Earth. | StoryTitle5 = Captain Marvel: "The Courtship of Captain Nazi" | Synopsis5 = Using food from the mess hall to fabricate a flight formula, Captain Nazi escapes from prison. He visits Beautia Sivana, whom he has fallen in love with and decided to marry. Kidnapping her, he takes her to an abandoned house on Charles Street. Beautia decides to stall for time in the hopes that someone might rescue her. She tells Captain Nazi that she will not agree to marry him unless he honors certain American wedding traditions. First, she demands flowers, so she sends Captain Nazi to Miriam's Florist for roses. Then, she demands an engagement as well as a wedding ring. The impatient and frustrated Captain Nazi robs Macklin's Jewelry store in order to get the items she needs. Afterward, Beautia demands a proper wedding dress. She sends him to fetch her dress maker Tandy McCrae from Mrs. Wagner's Boarding House. Captain Nazi goes to the house and terrorizes Tandy, but Captain Marvel, Jr. shows up and the two fight one another. Freddy takes him down with one solid punch to the jaw. He rescues Beautia who confesses that she deliberately sent Captain Nazi to places where she knew Freddy would be. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Jerry Gibson * Sandy Terry Locations: * ** ** * ** ** * Items: * * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Tabitha "Tabby" Katt Other Characters: * Granny Locations: * ** ** Items: * Various Superman related prop replicas and mannequins Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Several unnamed mailbox thieves Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Prime Originator Other Characters: * Unnamed alien pilot Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Miriam * Mister Machlin * * Locations: * * * * Charles Street * Freddy Freeman's newsstand * Macklin's jewelry store * Main Street * Miriam's Flowers * Oak Street Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Green Arrow appeared last in . He becomes a newspaper columnist beginning with this issue. * Hawkman makes reference to the Rann-Thanagar War which took place in Showcase #101-103. * The Whale appears next in . * The 100 appears next in . * Sandy Terry appeared last in World's Finest Comics #256. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}